


Sucks to meet you

by AvengersShip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit of blood but nothing too bad, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: AoT AU: What if Eren and his friends were the ones to capture Levi?





	Sucks to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that was half-finished on my tumblr account that was SUPPOSED to be a sort of gift but I got no response for a while and decided to finish it for myself.
> 
> If you have a suggestion to what I should write next, feel free, I want to write more with this fandom ^^

Eren was told he was going to handle a troublesome thief down below a place his friends called the Underground City. that’s all he got. Nothing but that little piece of info, no warnings for what was to come and certainly not knowing who this thief was but a nuisance and causing trouble everywhere for the people below ground.

Didn’t sound too hard, he thought.

How he wished to take back what he said.

The pursuit was going fine when they caught sight of the bandit and gave chase through the air, Armin and Mikasa close behind.

He appears to be alone, and from his height he's about as close to being as tall as Armin, he guessed.

Eren scoffed, “This guy got his hands on 3D maneuveral gear and avoids capture for years. How can they be so lazy and stupid not to catch one guy!”

“He’s not just some guy, Eren!” Armin said, watching how the man takes off through the tight space of two houses with no effort. Armin fumbles in his efforts to keep up while Mikasa keeps well ahead of them with ease. “If he was, he wouldn’t know how the gear works, and he's excellent at using it too. He must have taken it from the police or gotten his hands on it being other means. If we catch him, we’ll ask.”

“What do you mean ‘If we catch him’? Of course we’ll catch this bastard!” Eren shouts, glaring ahead. “We won’t let him get away so easily from the Survey Corps!”

That’s what he thought.

They agreed to split up and took a chance at seeing how it goes to see what sort of tricks this man has over the police who could not handle him. After splitting up, they thought it wise to cut off his escape routes and Eren went on ahead to force the man to take a turn to lure him to one of his friends so they can ambush him. Eren has full confidence in his friends but envies them for having a better success rate back at Training Camp than he would ever dream of. But that meant they have a better chance at catching this guy than he can attempt.

All he can do now is chase.

And he did.

But the guy did something Eren wasn’t prepared for.

He stopped.

The guy fired his wires out on either side of the buildings and splayed out as it tugged him back. And Eren didn’t have time to dodge out of the way when a leg thrust out to one side and tripped him up in midair, throwing him off balance and flying forward, right into the ground.

“Oof!” The taste of mud water has him gagging and he felt pain all over his body as he tried pushing himself up, his gear in slight shambles but still intact. “Fuck!”

 

He doesn’t hear the soft landing of feet from a distance as he picks himself up, holding his side with one hand and coughing up xzmud and blood with the other.

“Don’t move.” Came a voice from close behind.

Eren didn’t heed the thief’s warning and turned to look up at him with a glare. “Bastard.”

A fist came into view from the side of Eren and struck clean against his nose. A crack is heard and pain burst through the front of his skull, blooding gushing from his nostrils as his head whipped back from the force of the punch and through him several feet back into the dirt.

“Ack!” Eren gasped, breathing heavily through his mouth with blood dripping down his lip.

“I told you not to move, shithead.” The man approached, then stopped before Eren, giving him a better look at the man.

In his actions, it’s pretty clear this guy is no weak shit after Eren went flying back with just one punch. Fore arms are exposed, pale and slightly thin. His face is blank but his thin brows are furrowed slightly, eyes slanted and intimidating to the very bone. Black, cropped hair looking more cleaner than the people around this place who’s hairs are greasy and in disarray, banes nearly hiding steely grey eyes that show no emotion, almost cold.

“Either turn around and walk away or die.” The man offered in a soft but deep voice, reaching behind him and revealing a small butcher knife. “I won’t ask again.”

“You think I’m just gonna let you go without a fight?” Eren growled.

“No. You’re too stupid not to accept death.” Said the man.

Eren isn’t a stranger to being insulted. This mission, along with a few expeditions, has given him the title of many names in the Survey Corps, none of which are good. Sure, he’s extreme in his battle-angry cries to take out vermin in the world, but he’s passionate about it. He’s true to his word and this is no different.

“Then come at me with all you’ve got.” Eren fumed, unsheathing his blade and pointing it at the man.

“Idiot.” The man ventured and swung his knife, causing Eren to lose his blade and be pinned against the wall with the knife to his throat. The blade cuts his skin neatly and Eren gasped, but it's only a small cut, the small drop of blood running down his neck and staining his shirt as he held still, waiting for the final blow. 

This man, he's... he's not normal. He didn't know why he thought this since he doesn't know him, but Eren can just... sense it. Sure, it sounds stupid and he's confronting him face to face, but, he can't place his finger on it. The intensity in his eyes show no mercy and no intent on fucking around when taking a life of another to say he isn't afraid of anyone who fight against him. But there's more, a lot more. Because those eyes are not just to scare people, as great a job as they're doing, but those eyes hold something he can't place. 

He doesn't know why he wants to know or why it matter now. He's going to die, down here in the slums. 

And this mission was supposed to be easy.

“Tch.” Pulling back, the man steps away and watched the boy slowly descend to the ground again, hand coming up to his wounded throat and staring with no intent on showing fear, determination burning in those green eyes. “You’re for real with this, are you?”

“....”

“Bullshit.” Said man turns fully away from Eren and shoots his wires from his gear, flying out of sight for a moment before landing on a house in front of the boy.

“Clean yourself up and learn from your fuck ups, brat.” Then he’s gone.

Why did he let him? This doesn't make sense, Eren thought, holding his throat as the bleeding slowly stopped. He gripped the base of his nose and breathed in slowly, then snaps it back in place, gasping in pain and letting his head rest against the brick wall. A few minutes later, he stood up and wondered where his friends are. It never takes them this long to get back to him if one of them found him. Did something awful happen to them? 

Eren wouldn't think of the worse like that but they weren't coming. No calls, no smoke signal for alert or distress. Something is wrong. He starts jogging and looks around the area, keeping his nerve.

By the time Eren found Armin and Mikasa, they’re both tangled up against each other, blades missing.

“Guys! What happened?” He asked, pulling on the wires to find a loose one.

“Two other people that have the same gear as the guy came out of nowhere and ambushed us!” Armin said, dazed from being upside down too long.

“They got us turned around and stole our gear.” Mikasa grumbled. She’d clearly seethed over this trap they weren’t prepared for by the mysterious duo, possibly allies of the man.

“Eren, we’re sorry for not being there, we were coming up on him on both sides until this girl came and grabbed me and- and there was this guy…! And Mikasa tried to get one of them but… a-and it was crazy, they were everywhere, it all happened so fast!” Armin grappled, causing him and Mikasa to sway and Eren to struggle over the tangled mess of wires that seemed to tightened when he pulled on the wrong one.

“Armin, don’t move!” Eren said.

“Sorry, s-sorry!”

As he got one wire to untangle, the rest came loose and the two slowly came apart, finding their equalibrium and tying their broken wires up to get fixed back at headquarters.

As they walked back, Mikasa asked carefully, “Eren, how is your nose?”

Hurts like hell and most likely shattered to fucking pieces, he thought, and wished to say, but he doesn’t. He’s not in the mood to deal with her mother henning his injury and wants to hold the little dignity he has left after the event that took place back in the street.

Mikasa doesn’t talk about it after they leave the Underground City to report back to their superiors of their failed mission to retrieve the thief (theives). They are ordered to continue their mission first thing tomorrow morning and Eren, for the first time in a long time, isn’t sure if he can face the man again.

**Author's Note:**

> ~


End file.
